


Pretty Stranger

by Galexyi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - College/University, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galexyi/pseuds/Galexyi
Summary: Picking people up at bars wasn’t Changbin’s scene, or at least that was what he believed. It took only one look at the prettiest stranger he had ever seen to change his mind.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	Pretty Stranger

“Are you really just wearing that to the bar?” Jisung asked, glancing up from his phone to examine Changbin’s outfit.

Changbin looked down at his clothes, a black loose-fitting t-shirt and a pair of ripped dark jeans. “What’s wrong with my outfit?”

Jisung shrugged, gaze returning onto the electronic device within his hands. “I just thought that maybe you’ll want to dress up a little since it’s your first time going to the bar. Besides, who knows who you’ll meet at the bar and want to impress.”

Changbin checked his reflection in the full-length mirror before opening the doors of his wardrobe, rummaging through it before pulling out a leather jacket. “Well, I guess I’ll just put on this leather jacket. That should be good enough.” Changbin pulled on the jacket, smoothing down the fabric and brushing off some lint.

“Good enough but probably not impressive enough. You’re not going to be able to pick up anyone wearing just that.”

Changbin picked up a shirt from the ground, balling it before tossing it at Jisung who let out a startled yelp. “You’re not dressed up either! Besides, I won’t be picking anyone up at the bar. You know that I'm not into the whole 'picking people up at bars' scene. I'm only there to spend time with you guys."

Jisung pulled the shirt off his face and threw it aside. “I don’t need to dress up. Minho-hyung will love me no matter what I’m wearing.”

“Well, of course. That man is head over heels for you.” Changbin put on his favourite pair of earrings and sweeping stray strands of his hair off his forehead, made a final check of his appearance in the mirror. “Well, I think I’m good to go.”

Jisung slid off the bed and got to his feet. “I still can’t believe that you’ve never gone to a bar before, hyung.”

“Well, it’s not my kind of thing. Why would I go to a crowded and noisy bar when I can go to a nice, quiet coffee shop and spend hours there, sipping on a nice warm cup of cappuccino while working on my music?” Changbin tugged on a pair of sneakers. “Is Chan-hyung here already?”

Jisung peeked out of their apartment window. “Yeah. His car is parked out front.”

“And Minho-hyung is going to meet us there?” Changbin confirmed, patting his pockets and making sure that his phone and his keys were inside. Jisung nodded in response, lips stretching into a smile at the mere mention of his boyfriend.

“Let’s get going then.”

* * *

Jisung threw himself at Minho the moment he laid eyes on his boyfriend. Minho, having anticipated his boyfriend’s action, simply braced himself and wrapped his arms around the other. “Hello there, love.”

“Hey, what about the rest of us?” Changbin complained, taking a sip of ice water.

Minho raised an eyebrow as he released his grip on Jisung, sliding into the seat next to his boyfriend. “Hello, Changbin. Chan-hyung. Felix, you’re here too.”

Felix lifted a hand to wave at Minho, head still resting on Bang Chan’s shoulder. “I was going to meet up with my group mates to work on the project for next week but one of them had an emergency and cancelled at the last moment so I decided to come and spend some time with my amazing boyfriend instead.” Felix giggled as Bang Chan pulled his hands up to his lips and pressed a light kiss to the back of it.

Jisung tugged on Minho’s arm. “How come you’re so late, honey? You said that you’ll leave the studio early today.”

“I did leave the studio earlier today but Hyunjin asked for a ride since he wanted to come to the bar too. I had to wait for him and he took forever to freshen up.” Minho patted the younger on the head, ruffling his hair affectionately.

“Oh, you could have invited Hyunjin to join us then,” Jisung said.

“I probably should have. Anyway, we parted ways at the entrance earlier and he went off on his own.”

“Hyunjin?” Changbin asked, idly swirling his glass and watching the ice cubes clink against each other. “I don’t think I’ve heard you mention him before.”

“Really? I feel like we’ve definitely mentioned him quite a few times.”

“Hyunjin is my housemate,” Felix spoke up. “He’s also a dance major like me and Minho-hyung. Perhaps we can introduce the two of you some other time.”

Minho glanced around the bar. “I’ll love to introduce the two of you now but I don’t see Hyunjin anywhere.”

“Maybe he already left with someone.” Jisung wriggled his brows. “I wouldn’t be surprised if he already picked up someone or was picked up by someone.”

Changbin scoffed. “It’s been what, only ten minutes?”

“Oh, if it’s Hyunjin, then it’s entirely possible.”

Felix nodded at Jisung’s words. “You’ll understand when you meet Hyunjin, hyung.”

“It seems very far-fetched but…” Changbin shrugged. “…I guess I can only take your word for it.”

* * *

“Shit.” An overexcited sweep of his hand had sent his glass toppling over the edge of the table, liquid spilling out of it and landing on his jeans. Thankfully, the black fabric hid any stains the water would have left but Changbin was acutely aware of the sensation of the cool liquid seeping into it and pressing against his skin. He quickly got to his feet, excusing himself from the table to clean up in the washroom.

He was dabbing at his jeans with a handful of paper towels when the door of the washroom swung open. Changbin was so preoccupied with cleaning up that he didn’t even glance at whoever had just entered.

“Excuse me, you’re blocking the way to the sink.”

Changbin looked up as he automatically took a few steps away from the sink. And how he wished he had thought to look up earlier. The movement of his hands stilled and his breathing shallowed as his chest tightened.

Even if he wanted to, Changbin couldn’t stop staring.

He couldn’t stop his gaze from trailing over the other male’s blonde hair, lean figure and pretty face. Changbin could cry at the sheer perfection of the other’s features and he knew that the vision in front of him would haunt his lyrics for the unforeseeable future. After all, God's masterpiece needed to be preserved within his music.

His eyes followed the blonde male’s every small movement as the other washed his hands in the sink before turning off the tap and using a wet hand to push back a few stray strands of hair, tucking them behind his ear. Their eyes met in the mirror and Changbin jolted as something akin to electricity passed between their gazes.

Plump lips curled up into the prettiest smile Changbin had ever seen and Changbin’s heart almost stopped at the wink that the other sent him through the mirror. The blonde swivelled around, pretty smile still on his lips. As the other male walked past Changbin, a teasing hand wandered to his shoulder, fingers brushing across it. Changbin’s mind went blank.

The next thing he knew, the door to the washroom had swung close behind the pretty stranger.

* * *

Changbin was a man on a mission.

And if he had to elbow his way not-so-gently past a few people in the crowd, it was all for the sake of his mission.

His throat felt tight and his heart was racing as he made his way through the bar, seeking out the man of his dreams. If he ended the night without at least another glimpse of the pretty stranger, he knew that he’ll regret it forever.

And if the other’s teasing touch was any indication, maybe he’ll end the night with more than just a glimpse of the other.

A flash of bright blonde had Changbin’s breath hitching in his throat. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, fingers curling and uncurling into a fist as he approached the bar counter where the pretty stranger sat.

Dark eyes darted to him, widening slightly at the sight of him approaching before refocusing back on the glass of cocktail on the counter. The male picked up the glass, tipping it back and taking a sip from it.

Up close, his pretty stranger was even prettier. Even the dimmed bar lighting couldn’t diminish the other’s beauty. Changbin stood there in a trance, right next to the stranger who stole his breath away as he simply took in the other’s loveliness. He licked at his dry lips, letting out another heavy exhale.

“So…” The blonde set the glass back on the table before turning to him, head leaning casually on one hand. “Are you actually going to try to pick me up or are you going to just stand there and stare at me?”

“I… uh…” Changbin licked at his lips again. “Hello?”

The blonde burst out laughing, his free hand lifting to cover his mouth. Changbin had an urge to tug the other’s hand away so that he could see more of that pretty laughter.

“I…” Changbin’s voice wavered and he cleared his throat before trying again. “I’m Changbin.”

“Hello, Changbin.” The other male was still all giggly and Changbin wondered how someone could simultaneously be so pretty and endearing. “What can I do for you?”

“Can I buy you a drink?”

The blonde gestured towards the glass in front of him. “Thanks but I already have a drink.”

“Then…” Changbin rubbed at the back of his neck. “Uh… can I join you?”

The other tilted his head. “I guess you can.”

Changbin slid into the barstool next to the other male. “So… are you here alone?”

“Hm… maybe. What about you?”

“I’m here with some friends.”

“Friends?” The blonde made air quotes with his fingers.

“Huh?” Changbin blinked. Realization dawned upon him and his blinking increased. “Oh, nothing like that. They’re my friends from university.”

“I see…” The other ran his fingers through his hair before gathering it up into a ponytail, pulling a hair-tie off his wrist to secure his hair into the ponytail. With his hair up in a most attractive ponytail, the graceful curve of the other’s neck was on display. “Do you want a drink? I can buy you a drink.”

“No, that’s fine.” Changbin only realised that he was unconsciously leaning in towards the other when he nearly slipped from the stool. “I don’t really drink anyway.”

“You’re a strange one,” the blonde laughed as he took another sip of his cocktail. Changbin wondered whether he would be able to taste the cocktail on the other’s lips if he kissed him. “Coming to a bar but not wanting a drink. Approaching me just to stare at me. Trying to make conversation with me when you could have just easily invited me back to your place.”

“I… I’m not…” Changbin spluttered.

The other male drained his glass before setting it back onto the counter with a loud thump. Dark eyes turned to fix on him and Changbin gulped involuntarily. The blonde leaned in, fingers gripping gently onto his jaw and turning his head away so that the other could whisper into Changbin's ear. “What do you say we get out of here?”

* * *

Changbin awoke to the sound of the showers running. He must have drifted off to sleep without realising. The space next to him on the bed was still warm and smelled faintly of perfume. He tugged the sheets off him, sliding out of bed.

Clothes were strewn all over the ground. Changbin didn’t bother searching for his clothes in the mess, simply opened the wardrobe and pulled out a fresh set of clothes. He had only just finished tugging the t-shirt over his head when the door to his bathroom opened.

Wet droplets were still clinging onto the ends of blonde strands as the other dried off his hair with a towel. Changbin was disappointed to see that the other male was already fully dressed in his own clothes.

“Sorry, I helped myself to your bathroom to clean up.” The other sat on the edge of the bed, pulling on a pair of black leather boots.

“Don’t worry about it.” Changbin watched as the other laced up his boots. “Are you… are you leaving already?”

The blonde got up from the bed, raising an eyebrow. “Of course. We’re done here, right? Unless you want a round two? I’m not exactly opposed to that.”

“No… I mean… A round two sounds nice but that’s not what I meant. I…” Changbin picked up his mobile phone from the bedside table where he had tossed it haphazardly earlier. Unlocking the phone, he winced as he noticed all the missed calls and messages from his friends. He swiped them away for the moment, pulling up his contacts list and selecting the 'add new contact' option before holding out the device in front of the other male. “Here.”

“Oh.” The blonde took the offered device and keyed in a series of digits. “I guess I’m always up for a booty call anytime."

“Actually, I was thinking of asking you out on a date.”

“A date?” Wide eyes blinked up at him and the other’s confusion had Changbin himself confused as well. Did the other not want to go on a date with him?

“Yeah, would you want to go out on a date with me sometime? Tomorrow night maybe or any other night when you’re free. There’s a nice restaurant near the university I study at and we could go there. Or any other place if you have somewhere in mind. We can go anywhere you want.” Changbin knew that he was rambling but he couldn’t help feeling nervous. Not when the pretty boy in front of him held his heart in his hands and could easily shatter it by rejecting him.

“I… Yeah, that sounds nice but… why?”

“Why what?”

“Why are you asking me out on a date?”

“Because I like you?” Changbin had always been one to wear his heart on his sleeve and he had thought that his affection towards the other male was pretty obvious but maybe the other hadn’t quite caught on to it?

The blonde shook his head. “I don’t understand. I mean… I’ve already slept with you. There’s nothing to gain from asking me out on a date.”

Realisation started to dawn within Changbin and he took a step towards the other, taking the other’s hand in his. “Hey, I’m asking you out on a date because I like you and want to get to know you better. Not just because I want to get into your pants. Even if you had refused to sleep with me, I would still have tried asking you out on a date anyway.”

“I just…” The blonde bit down on his lips and Changbin couldn’t help but remember how the other’s plump lips had felt against his own, how exquisite the other had tasted. Mentally, he chided himself for being distracted in the middle of such an important conversation. “I guess I never had someone ask me out just to get to know me. People usually only ask me out for the sake of getting into my pants.”

Changbin pushed strands of blonde hair out of the other’s eyes, tucking the wet strands behind the other’s ear as he gazed into dark eyes. “Well, I’m sorry if I didn’t make my intentions clear. I really do want to get to know you, the real…” Changbin paused.

Horrified feelings welled up in his chest as he realised that he had never actually asked the other for a name. He had been so head over heels for the other, so enamoured and drunk on the other’s presence that logic had left him and he had forgotten even the basics of asking someone’s name.

“I’m so sorry. I realised that I never asked your name.”

The blonde let out a laugh. “Pfft. And you say you want to get to know me? When you don’t even know my name?”

"I…" Changbin just wanted to hide in a hole.

"It's fine. I'm-"

The door crashed open, colliding into the wall with a loud bang and Jisung stood in the doorway. He stomped towards Changbin.

"Seo Changbin! I can't believe you! You just left the bar without saying anything and you didn't even give us a heads up! You also didn't pick up your phone or answer any of our texts. We were all worried sick! What if you had been abducted by someone? Or worse?! Yet, here you are, back at home with…" Jisung took one glance at the person standing next to Changbin and immediately did a double-take. "Hyunjin?"

Changbin looked between Jisung and the other. "You know each other? Wait… Hyunjin? You're Minho-hyung's junior and Felix's housemate, Hyunjin?"

Hyunjin nodded, looking as dumbfounded as Changbin felt.

Jisung was grinning as he eyed the pair. "Guess we should have introduced the two of you to each other sooner, huh?" His phone went off then and Jisung quickly checked it. "Well, Minho-hyung is waiting for me outside so I'll be off now. I'm glad you're fine, Binnie-hyung. But please, don't pull a vanishing trick like that on us again."

"I won't," Changbin promised. "And I'm sorry for worrying all of you."

"Don't worry about it. I'll let the others know that you're safe. Enjoy the rest of your night, you two. Oh, and I won't be coming home tonight just so you know. In case you decide to engage in very loud activities," Jisung said, winking at them before he left the room. Hyunjin and Changbin glanced at each other before both quickly looked away, identical blushes colouring their cheeks. Moments later, Changbin could hear the familiar sound of the front door slamming shut behind Jisung.

Hyunjin flopped onto the bed. "Well, what a small world it is. Now that I think about it, I do remember hearing Minho-hyung and Lix mention you before."

"Well, even if you didn't remember, I should have realised when I saw you." Changbin settled on the bed above Hyunjin, straddling the other and placing both hands on either side of the other's face. "I didn't believe Felix and Jisung when they said that you could pick up someone within ten minutes and they said I'll understand when I meet you. I definitely understand now. After all, it only took one look and my heart was already instantly captured by you.”

A shy, almost bashful expression crossed Hyunjin's face as he averted his eyes away. "They exaggerate. But it doesn't really matter. I think my days of picking people up at the bar are over for a while."

Changbin leaned in. "Hm... I think you might be right about that. Anyway, weren't you saying something about a round two earlier? See, my housemate just said that he won't be back till tomorrow and we basically have the entire house to ourselves. It sure would be a shame to waste such a great opportunity." Changbin dragged the pad of his thumb across Hyunjin's lips, pressing down on those plump, velvety lips.

"That sure would be a shame," Hyunjin drawled out. "And I guess I was the one who suggested another round."

"You're going to stay the night, okay? I'll make you breakfast in bed tomorrow morning and send you home after. And then we'll go on our date tomorrow night at that restaurant near our university. What do you say, Hyunjin?"

The sight in front of his eyes, of Hyunjin beneath him, felt almost too good to be true. Faint crimson coloured the other's cheeks, a lovely blushing rose. Blonde hair strewn across his sheets, the colour of gold. Plump lips that formed a smile brighter than the stars. And the pair of dark eyes gazing up at him with so much affection that hope swelled within his heart.

Looking down at the other, Changbin knew already. He had already fallen head over heels for Hyunjin. Even if it was too early to say those words, he was irrevocably in love with the other.

Hyunjin wrapped his arms around Changbin's neck, tugging the other closer until Changbin’s eyes were fluttering close as their lips locked in a deep kiss. “That sounds perfect,” Hyunjin whispered against his lips before pulling Changbin in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/galexyii)


End file.
